Christmas Special - 2012
by Dr. Anthro-Tano
Summary: Christmas time in the Star Wars universe and there's not only white puffs of air and billows of snow in the air! There's also love! LuxSoka and Anidala are the pairings. Family themed because they're like family, and they act like family. :)
1. Prologue

**This is the first time I've done this, but I like the idea, so I plan on doing it annually and seasonally. This is a Christmas special for my favorite Star Wars: The Clone Wars couples. Don't hate just because you don't like the couples. Lol. Thanks for choosing to read this. And if the next chapter isn't up yet that means I am still typing it up. :) I wrote it on paper so I need to type it and post it. Thanks for reading! Special thanks to my little sister AhsokaTano141516! If you like my stories then you will definitely like hers! Check them out! Thanks and enjoy my first annual Christmas Special!**

**Love,**

**Dr. Anthro-Tano**


	2. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Happy December 1st everybody! Sorry about how I put up the prologue without having the first chapter ready. I did it mainly to tease my little sister! Love ya, lil sis! :D XD I plan on putting up a new chapter every few days, and the last chapter will be put up on Christmas morning! Okay well I don't really need an author's note seeing as I basically said everything in the prologue. So...enjoy!**

"You ready, Snips?" Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker asked, looking back at his padawan Ahsoka Tano as she walked up to stand beside him. She let out a breath and watched a small white cloud billow briefly in the cold air, before she smiled and replied, "Of course, Skyguy."

Anakin rolled his eyes, if only a little, and pressed the switch to lower the loading ramp. A strong gust or cold air whisked past them, and Ahsoka gave an involuntary shiver as she picked up the small bag she packed for the trip. She followed after her master as he went down the ramp out into what could have really been a winter wonderland.

"Whoa," Ahsoka breathed as she looked around in surprise. Everything was covered in a thick blanket of snow. She didn't even know or even think that it _could_ snow on Naboo, but apparently it could. Ahsoka's eyes were round with amazement and wonder like the eyes of a small child. Anakin looked at her and couldn't help but smile as he began to walk forward again and added, "Naboo's beautiful even in the winter time."

"I definitely agree, but why didn't it snow the last couple times we came?" Ahsoka asked as she followed him. Anakin only shrugged and walked forward as Ahsoka continued to look around with a smile on her face.

"Anakin! Ahsoka!"

Both Jedi looked up to see the senator of Naboo, Padme Amidala walking towards them. Anakin smiled when he saw her as she came up to him and gave him a brief kiss. Ahsoka smiled since she already knew about their relationship and their secret marriage. Anakin was like a big brother to her like she was a little sister to him, and when he was happy, she was happy; and Padme definitely made him happy.

"Hi, Ani," Padme greeted as she hugged the Jedi knight. After a few short moments, Padme looked at Ahsoka and held her arm out to the younger girl as if inviting her into the hug. Ahsoka smiled and put up a hand, taking a step back as she replied, "I'm okay, Padme."

Anakin smiled and held his arm out to her also as he responded, "Come on, Snips."

"No thanks, Sky-GUY!" Anakin Force pulled her into the middle of the hug and wrapped his arms around both Padme and Ahsoka. Padme laughed as she hugged Ahsoka with one arm and said warmly, "Welcome back to Naboo." Both Anakin and Ahsoka smiled at her when a familiar voice commented, "Well, I feel left out."

Ahsoka's eyes widened in surprise and shock as she quickly turned around, still wrapped up in the group hug to see Senator Lux Bonteri of Onderon standing mere feet away. Ahsoka couldn't help but smile as she exclaimed, "Lux!" Lux smiled back as he raised his hand in greeting and replied, "Hi, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka didn't know the exact reason why, but she was overjoyed at seeing him. _This is going to be the best Christmas ever! Or at least it'll be interesting._

* * *

"Hey, Ahsoka!"

"Yeah?" Ahsoka asked from where she sat on a couch by the fire as she looked up to see Lux walking towards her. She smiled warmly up at him as she put her hot chocolate down on the table as she questioned, "You need something, Lux?"

"No," Lux replied as he stood in front of her. "I just wanted to know if you would like to go on a walk with me." Ahsoka smiled and picked up her hot chocolate. She stood up and responded, "Sure, Lux. I'd love to. Just hold on a moment."

Lux smiled and replied, "Of course." Ahsoka went into the kitchen and put her hot chocolate down on the counter before grabbing her thick winter dress with fake fur around the edges, the bottom hem, and the cuffs of the sleeves. She walked back into the living room and slipped the dress over her head, slipping her arms through the sleeves and straightening it out as she asked, "You ready, Lux?"

"Just waiting for you, Ahsoka."

* * *

Ahsoka smiled as she looked around at the scenery surrounding her. The snow was pure white as it glistened and shimmered in the sunlight. She let out a breath just to watch the white puff of air expand and dissipate in front of her as she let out an uncharacteristic and childish giggle, unable to hold it in. Lux stood a few feet away, watching her in amusement and amazement. He had never seen her act like this, but it was nice to know that even Jedi weren't all business all the time.

Ahsoka turned towards Lux and beamed him a bright smile as she asked, "Isn't the snow amazing?" Lux smiled and walked past her as he shrugged and replied, "Yeah, I guess so." He could definitely think of something else that was even more amazing.

"You guess so?" Ahsoka questioned as she ran to catch up with him, and walked beside him, giving him a skeptical look. "What's more amazing or more beautiful than a landscape covered in snow?"

Lux's smile grew as he decided to throw caution to the wind and take a chance. He stopped walking and turned towards Ahsoka as he asked, "You want to know what I think is more amazing and more beautiful than everything covered in snow?" Ahsoka nodded and raised a white eye mark questioningly, unsure where he was going with this. Lux moved closer and leaned down so their faces were mere inches away from each other and matching: eyes to eyes, nose to nose, mouth to mouth. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Ahsoka's headtails turn blue, knowing that was how Togrutas blush and when he heard her inhale sharply.

"You," Lux finally answered as Ahsoka's crystal blue eyes widened in shock but remained locked with Lux's emerald green eyes. "You are more amazing and beautiful than a landscape covered in snow." He reached forward and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers as he watched her eyes flutter shut. He took the opportunity of her not being able to see him to his advantage as he bent down and carefully scooped up a large handful of snow, being careful not to alert Ahsoka to his actions while keeping his other hand on her cheek. He straightened up to his original position when their faces were matching, and he wanted to kiss her right then and there, but he knew it wouldn't be a good idea; he needed to do and make sure of a few things first.

"And now..." Lux commented as he lowered his hand from her cheek and watched as Ahsoka opened her eyes. Ahsoka looked up at him and swallowed nervously as she asked softly, "Now what...?" Lux smiled and dumped the snow he had been holding onto her head because her hood was down as he added, "Now _you_ are covered in snow."

Ahsoka stood there stunned for a few seconds, but Lux didn't give her enough time to come to her senses as he took off laughing. Ahsoka smiled and shook her head to get the snow off, before she chased after him and called, "I'm gonna get you for that, Lux!" Lux only laughed.

Ahsoka, being a Jedi, easily caught up with Lux as she leapt forward and tackled him to the ground. Lux let out a shout as he fell, happening to be on top of a small hill as he rolled down it with Ahsoka. Ahsoka was laughing as they reached the bottom and finally stopped rolling with Ahsoka ending up on the bottom and Lux on top of her. Lux had both his hands on either side of Ahsoka's head, supporting himself above her as he looked down at her in amusement.

Reality finally caught up with Ahsoka as she stopped laughing, and her smile disappeared. Her eyes locked with Lux's as she inhaled sharply and murmured, "Lux..." Lux lowered himself onto his elbows so they were even closer as Ahsoka placed her hands on his chest to keep at least a little bit of space between them and gasped, "Lux!"

"Hmm?" Lux mumbled as he lowered his head and nuzzled his nose into hers. Ahsoka's breath hitched as her hands shot up, landing on Lux's cheeks. Lux's hand moved to cup the back of Ahsoka's neck, underneath her headtails as he gently pulled her up closer. Both Ahsoka's and Lux's eyes began to close as their faces got closer and closer together, and they prepared themselves for the kiss that was sure to come.

"Ahsoka!" A familiar voice called. "Lux!"

Ahsoka's eyes shot open as she pushed Lux off and sat up. Lux rolled onto his back next to her with an _'oof'_ as he blinked in surprise, before he sat up beside her. Ahsoka quickly stood up and turned towards Lux, taking his hand as she pulled him to his feet. Lux stumbled upon standing and went crashing into Ahsoka as the Togruta backwards, but remained on her feet. Ahsoka had wrapped her arms around him in order to catch him, and Lux's arms had gone around her out of instinct. It was right then that someone familiar came from around a large snow-covered rock pile.

"Oh!" Padme exclaimed when she saw the pair together, enwrapped in each other's arms. "I'm sorry! I seem to have interrupted something, so I'll be going now."

"No! No! Padme!" Ahsoka replied as she pushed away from Lux, absolutely mortified as her headtails darkened again."It's not what it looks like!"

Padme smiled and turned around, walking away as she responded, "Mhm. Sure, Ahsoka." Ahsoka let out an exasperated breath and chased after the senator as she continued, "I'm serious! It wasn't what it looked like!" Lux only sighed and trudged after two, but both he and Ahsoka thought the same thing at the same time.

_So close..._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what did you think? I hoped you liked it just as much as I loved writing it. Shout out to my little sister, AhsokaTano141516! Love ya, girlie! Don't you ever change! Okay now to talk about the next chapter, it won't be up for a while seeing as I have to make the chapters stretch out so I can have the last one be up on Christmas morning. :) Don't forget to review! Remember, reviews are just like cookies and stickers! I can't get enough of them!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took me so long to update! I should have updated sooner, but nonetheless, here's chapter two! And for that idea for the Christmas Carol, my sister AhsokaTano141516 and I have been discussing it and deciding how to write it cause she's helping me with it. It's half hers. Now, here's chapter two! Please enjoy!**

Surprisingly, things didn't get awkward between Lux and Ahsoka..._much._ Ahsoka still blushed, if only a little, whenever Lux got close to her or whenever their eyes locked: crystal to emerald. Except for a few awkward silences and a couple times where they almost kissed but didn't, everything was normal...more or less.

Ahsoka was helping Padme wrap the gifts that would go under the Christmas tree while Lux and Anakin went to get firewood to put in the fireplace. Ahsoka reached for a small, rectangular black box to wrap as she asked Padme, "Who's this to and from?" However, before she could pick up the box, Padme scooped it up quickly and smiled as she replied, "I have been asked to personally wrap and label this one."

Ahsoka only smiled and rolled her eyes, assuming it was from Anakin as she thought, '_Wow, Master. You actually got me something this year.'_

* * *

Ahsoka put the last present underneath the Christmas tree that was beautifully decorated with white and blue lights and ornaments of different size, shape, and color as Anakin and Lux both came in carrying three logs each for the fire. Padme, who was sitting on the ground next to Ahsoka, smiled at tthem and commented jokingly to Ahsoka, "Look at our boys, Ahsoka. So big and strong."

Ahsoka smiled in embarassment and blushed as her purple lekku's stripes darkened. Anakin smiled, and Lux tried to act as if he didn't hear her, but his reddened cheeks gave him away. Both Padme and Ahsoka noticed Lux blushing, but only Padme commented on it as she teased, "Aw, Lux! You're blushing!"

Lux's cheeks darkened as he shook his head and stated defensively, "It's freezing outside. My face must be red from the cold." Padme rolled her eyes towards Ahsoka as the young Togruta smiled bashfully and ducked her head. Padme smirked in amusement as Anakin knelt sown next to her and placed two of the three logs he was holding into the fireplace. Padme's attention quickly changed to her husband as Lux put the logs he was carrying next to the fireplace in the metal container before sitting down next to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka smiled at the young senator as he smiled back and leaned back on his hands. Ahsoka turned her attention to her master as she leaned forward with her hands in her lap and asked, "Can we open the presents now, Master?" Anakin looked over his shoulder at her and smiled as he replied, "Not yet, Snips. You gotta wait two more days." Ahsoka groaned and fell back so she was lying down. Anakin chuckled and added, "Patience, my young padawan."

Ahsoka grinned as she sat up and responded, "Yes, Master."

* * *

The next day, Ahsoka had asked Padme to go to town with her to pick out a gift for Lux, and Padme had happily agreed. They werent out for long because Ahsoka quickly found the perfect gift for Lux: a titanium watch that projected its information as a holoimage with a blue tone. The shop owner then asked Ahsoka if she wanted anything special done to it, and Ahsoka nodded as she told the man what she wanted added to it. Ahsoka picked up the watch from the shop and walked back home along side Padme with a broad smile, happy with her choice. She was very excited; she couldn't wait to see Lux's reaction when he ope ed the gift.

Ahsoka rushed into her room quickly so she didn't run into Lux as she closed the door and went to wrap the box the watch was placed in. Once she wad done, she smiled happily and went down the stairs to the living room, placing the gift under the Christmas tree.

"Ahsoka!" A familiar voice called, and Ahsoka looked up to see Lux approaching her. She smiled warmly and replied, "Hi, Lux." Lux smiled and held out his hand to her as she gladly took it, letting him help her up from her knees. They sat down on the couch next to each other as Lux leaned back and commented, "You know, you never told me what you've been up to since the last time we saw each other."

"You never asked," Ahsoke countered playfully as she smiled at him, and Lux smiled right back as he replied, "Well, now I'm asking." Ahsoka leaned back, seeming thoughtful as she tapped her chin and responded, "Well, first Master Yoda and I took a group of younglings to Ilum to get their lightsaber xrystals. Afterwards, I escorted them back on a ship filled with lightsaber parts so they could construct their lightsabers, but we were attacked by pirates on our way back."

Lux looked at her in surprise and listened intently as Ahsoka told him about everything that happened. His jaw tightened, and his fists clenched when Ahsoka told him how Hondo planned on selling her. He soon smiled when he heard how the younglings managed to rescue her, but the part about Grievous chasing her and the others and nearly killing her made the scowl return to Lux's face. He reached over and took her hand as he commented gently, "You're too selfless, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka smiled in amusement, but she quickly realized that he wasn't joking as her smile slowly disappeared. Lux's eyes were glassy as if he was about to cry as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb and added softly, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you..."

"Lux..." Ahsoka murmured as she curled her fingers around his hand as well and looked up at him with soft eyes. They stayed like that for many more minutes just staring into each other's eyes, crystal blue and emerald green. Ahsoka broke the silence and tore her eyes away from his as she looked away and asked, "So what about you? What have you been up to?"

Lux gave a small smile as he leaned back again and replied, "Nothing much. Senator stuff that I know you would find very boring." Ahsoka smiled as he continued, "I've kept in touch with Saw and King Dundem." Ahsoka's smile grew as she looked at him and asked, "How are they?"

"They're good," Lux replied as he sighed and looked down. "Saw's having a difficult time coping with his sister's death." Ahsoka's eyes softened with sorrow as she took his one hand into both of her smaller ones and responded, "I'll have to call him later...but how are_ you_? I know Steela meant a lot to you..."

Lux swore he heard a hint of jealousy in her voice as he looked at her and smiled. He gently squeezed the hand that his hand was wrapped around and replied, "I'm okay. Thanks, Ahsoka..." He swallowed nervously, but he smiled at her, nonetheless, and added, "I think I know why I felt such affections for Steela..." Ahsoka froze, and heart nearly stopped as she looked up at him uncertainly with fear filled eyes. Lux, however, smiled reassuringly and moved closer to her, if only a little, as he continued, "It's because she reminded me of someone else..."

Ahsoka's eyes shot up to look into his as she swallowed and whispered, almost inaudibly, "Who...?" Lux smiled and leaned down so their faces were inches apart as he replied, "_You._" Surprise filled Ahsoka's eyes as her lekku darkened, and she asked in a squeakish voice, W-What?" Lux smiled and wrapped his spare arm around her, pulling her closer as she gasped and placed a hand on his chest.

Lux knew she had heard and understood him, but he smirked and repeated, nonetheless, "It's becausw of you...of my affections for you...I saw so much of you in her. She was smart, caring, strong, selfless, and someone you wouldn't want to be up against on the battle field as well as an amazing leader...just like you."

Tears welled up in Ahsoka's blue eyes as she placed her hand on his cheek and murmured, "Oh, Lux..." Before either of them knew it, their eyes were beginning to close, and they were leaning towards each other with their hearts pounding hard inside their chests; but their lips never got the chance to touch as a familiar voicw called, "Hey, Snips!"

"Master!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she pushed away from Lux, who just sat there dumbfounded and startled that the kiss they were bound to share interrupted yet again. Ahsoka whipped around to see Anakin standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with an amused smirk on his face as he commented, "Come with me. I want to talk to you real quick."

Ahsoka swallowed nervously and stood up as she replied, "Yes, Master." She glanced at Lux before following after her master as Anakin disappeared into the other room. Ahsoka sighed and mumbled under her breath, "Frak..."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading! Once again, sorry for the wait! Chapter 3 will be up on Christmas day! Thanks to my sister AhsokaTano141516, my boyfriend Kai, and my best friend Jake! This story is in memory or my friend Jake Van Meter (not the previously mentioned Jake) who took his own life. May you be in peace because I know you didn't have it life.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Final Chapter

** AUTHOR'S NOTE: Merry Christmas, everybody! This is the last chapter of ****_Christmas Special - 2012_****! This introduction is going to be short and sweet! Thanks to my sister AhsokaTano141516, my boyfriend Kai,my best friend Jake! You guys are awesome! Thanks for the inspiration! Thanks to all my reviewers, followers, and favoriters! Let's remember what Christmas is all about! The birth of Jesus Christ! But I love everybody: Christian or not! So happy holidays as well!**

**IN MEMORY OF JAKE VAN METER**

To Ahsoka's surprise, her master had only wanted to talk about her and Lux's relationship, though there technically wwasn't one yet, as well as how to keep it hidden, which Ahsoka made sure to take definite mental note of. Now, as Ahsoka slowly woke up, she registered a hand gently shaking her shoulder, and a familiar voice calling her name.

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka, wake up."

"Lux?" Ahsoka mumbled as she stirred and blinked open her eyes to see Lux kneeling next to her bed with his hand on her shoulder and a smile in his face. His smile grew when he saw that she was awake as he gently rubbed her shoulder and commented softly, "Merry Christmas, Soka..." He didn't even mean to call her that, but before he knew it, Ahsoka had smiled and leaned over, wrapping her arms around him as she replied, "Merry Christmas, Lux..."

Lux smiled and enveloped her in his arms as well, as he placed his head on top of hers, resting his chin in the dip between her two montrals. Ahsoka smiled and decided to throw caution to the wind as she snuggled closer to him and pressed her face into his collar. Ahsoka shivered as the cold air touched her skin that had been previously covered by warm blankets, and Lux immediately responded. He pulled away, if only a little, and took off his jacket as he draped it over her shoulders.

Ahsoka reached up, grasping the edges of it as she pulled it further around herself and smiled appreciatively. She leaned up and kissed his cheek as she commented, "Thanks, Lux." Lux smiled and nodded, taking her hand as he stood up and gently pulled her to her feet. Ahsoka smiled and laced her fingers with his as he led her out of the room and down the stairs.

They reluctantly released each other's hands, however, before going into the living room where Padme and Anakin were waiting so the older senator and Jedi didn't see them holding hands. Though Padme and Anakin immediately took notice to Lux's jacket that was placed over Ahsoka's shoulders as Padme smiled, and Anakin smirked. Ahsoka's lekku darkened, the stripes turning a dark purple as she realized she was still wearing Lux's jacket.

"H-Here, Lux," Ahsoka commented abashedly as she began to take off the jacket. "You must be cold." She stopped moving when Lux smiled and shook his head, putting a hand on her shoulder to halt her removal of the jacket.

"No, Ahsoka, you need it more than I do," Lux replied as he put it back over her shoulders and added, "Here." He helped her slip into the jacket completely with her arms in the sleeves as her lekku stripes darkened even more, and she mumbled bashfully, "Th-Thanks..." Lux smiled and nodded as he stepped back. Someone cleared his throat, and both Lux and Ahsoka blushed even more than they already were as they turned back towards Padme and Anakin.

"Sorry," Lux and Ahsoka said in unison, causing themselves to blush harder as Ahsoka quickly turned her head away and bit her lip. Padme grinned, and Anakin chuckled softly in amusement. It sure was funny to watch the two teenagers stumble and fumble over their own actions and words when they were around each other. Padme smiled broadly and clapped her hands together as she asked eagerly, "All right! Who's ready to open presents?"

Both Lux and Ahsoka smiled and looked at her with a childish glow in their eyes as they exclaimed at the same time, "I am!"

* * *

All the presents had been opened except for two. Anakin had gotten Padme a beautiful emerald necklace, and Ahsoka had gotten her a silk violet robe with a golden tie. Ahsoka recieved a light blue fighting outfit from Padme that looked like her current red one but had a longer skirt and sleeves with a slice up the side of the legs to about mid-thigh; she then received a dark blue belt from her master that had titanium pieces on them to attach her lightsaber and shoto. Ahsoka then gave Anakin a small stone that if you used the Force on it, it lit up brightly and gradually changed colors. Lux got a new advanced holopad from Padme. Now, there were only two presents under the tree.

"Hey, Ani," Padme commented as she turned to her husband and took his hand. "I want to talk to you real quick." She stood up and pulled him along as she led him out of the room. Anakin didn't say anything as he followed her and glanced at Ahsoka before disappearing after Padme into the other room. Lux smiled and reached out, picking up the gift he knew was the one he had gotten for Ahsoka.

Lux smiled and handed it to Ahsoka as the young Togruta blushed, her lekku stripes darkening as she took the gift. She glanced at him and smiled as she murmured, "Thanks..." She carefully peeled off the wrapping paper and instantly recognized the box Padme had snatched from her grasp. She looked up at him and carefully opened the box as she gasped, her hand flying up to cover her mouth.

A beautiful diamond and sapphire locket on a silver chain sat in the navy blue box that sat open in her hands. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up at Lux to see him smile as he moved closer and commented softly, "Merry Christmas, Ahsoka..." Ahsoka smiled as she reached over and picked up the last gift under the tree, dropping it in Lux's lap.

Lux unwrapped it and opened the box as he looked up at her, his eyes soft with affection. Ahsoka smiled and leaned over as she replied, "Merry Christmas, Lux..." Lux took the box with Ahsoka's necklace in it and took out the necklace, unlatching as he placed it around Ahsoka's neck. Ahsoka smiled as she reached up and gently touched the locket. Lux then put on the watch Ahsoka had gotten him.

They both looked up into each other's eyes as they smiled at each other and leaned over closer to each other. They were both unsure when they felt each other's breath on their cheeks, but Ahsoka placed her hand on his cheek and moved closer. Soon they both took a deep breath and finally pressed their lips against together. The moment Ahsoka felt his lips on hers, she placed her arms around his neck as Lux's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I love you too, Soka..." Lux murmured once they separated, and Ahsoka's lekku darkened as she stammered, "W-Wha-"

"The watch," Lux commented with a smile, and Ahsoka ducked her head with an bashful smile as she remember what she had asked for the store keeper to put on the bottom of the watch.

_Merry Christmas, Lux_

_With Love Forever_

_Ahsoka_

An affectionate, warm smile soon carved into Ahsoka's face as she leaned forward and responded, "I love you too, Lux." Lux smiled and kissed her as they kissed for a little while longer until Padme came back into the room. The Senator of Naboo smiled when she saw the two loving teenagers as she commented softly so Anakin didn't hear, "I knew you two would be together by Christmas..."

* * *

Later that night, Anakin reluctantly let Ahsoka and Lux share the same room only _if_ Ahsoka and Lux promised not to do anything more than occasional kisses, which they did. Ahsoka quickly curled up under the blankets as she shivered from the cold, and Lux immediately followed her. He slid underneath the covers with her as he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"Goodnight, Lux..." Ahsoka whispered as she placed a soft kiss to his lips before resting her cheek on his chest. "I love you..."

Lux smiled and gently rubbed her back as he replied just as quietly, "I love you too, Ahsoka...Goodnight..."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know. I know. Not the greatest endings, but I wrote this in under a day. I wrote up chapter two or well, finished writing it the day it went up. So...yeah. I was in a bit of a rush to make sure this went up on Christmas day. Technically, it's Christmas day. At least for me! Seeing as it is 1:42am. Lol. So! I hope you enjoyed this story! And if you have any requests just tell me! And if you have a better ending for this story, definitely tell me! Thanks to my sister AhsokaTano141516, my boyfriend Kai, and my best friend Jake! Remember, reviews are like cookies and stickers! Can't get enough of them so make sure to leave one!**

**IN MEMORY OF JAKE VAN METER (not the previously mentioned Jake)**


End file.
